


Breaking & Entering

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [40]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Age Difference, Breaking and Entering, Consensual, Guns, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Prompt, and this time it's not even my fault, the power dynamics look a little iffy but i promise they're not?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: War es dumm, ausgerechnet bei Cotta einzusteigen? Wahrscheinlich. Aber gleichzeitig war Skinny sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Sache für ihn sogar glimpflicher ausgehen könnte, wenn der Inspektor ihn erwischte, im Gegensatz zu einigen seiner Kollegen. Und das Schmunzeln, mit dem Cotta ihn bedachte, bestärkte ihn nur in der Annahme.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 5





	Breaking & Entering

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: a gun digging into their back when they’re caught somewhere they shouldn’t be + Skinny/Cotta
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/631428170085695488/a-gun-digging-in-the-back-when-they-are-caught)

Vorsichtig kletterte Skinny über den Gartenzaun und huschte zum Haus hinüber. Er achtete darauf, sich schön im Schatten zu halten, damit ihn niemand bemerkte.

Das Schloss der Terrassentür stellte keine große Herausforderung für ihn da, und es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bevor er sie beinahe lautlos aufschob.

Möglichst leise betrat er das Wohnzimmer. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Schuhe auf dem Parkett viel zu laut klangen, aber er wusste, dass es einem oft nur selbst so ohrenbetäubend vorkam.

Nach zwei Schritten hielt er inne, sah sich aufmerksam um, gab seinen Augen Zeit, sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen.

Langsam schälten sich die Silhouetten aus der Schwärze – da ein Esstisch mit einigen Stühlen, dort drüben das Sofa, ein Sessel, der Couchtisch. Die Standuhr bescherte ihm fast einen Herzinfarkt, bis er genau hinsah und erkannte, dass es sich _nicht_ um eine Person handelte, die dort reglos neben dem Schrank stand. Als er darauf achtete, konnte er auch das dumpfe Ticken hören, das die Zeit in Scheiben schnitt.

Erst, als er sich einigermaßen sicher war, dass er sich unfallfrei durch den Raum würde bewegen können, schlich er weiter. Die Tür zum Flur stand offen, dort fiel Licht von der Straßenlaterne vor dem Haus durch ein Fenster, malte den Umriss deutlich auf die Fliesen.

Immer einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend durchquerte er den Raum. Mehr als einmal hielt er inne, lauschte aufmerksam. Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein, ohne es jedoch so recht untermauern zu können.

Ein Blick in die Küche brachte ihn nicht weiter – dort war es stockdunkel und er konnte nichts erkennen. Eine weitere Tür führte auf den Flur, doch eine kurze Überprüfung zeigte Skinny, dass sie verschlossen war.

Dieses Prickeln in seinem Nacken, als würde ihn jemand beobachten, machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig, und er war schon halb überzeugt, dass es das beste wäre, wenn er einfach den Rückzug antreten würde. Aber er war heute Nacht mit einem Plan aufgebrochen, und den wollte er auch durchführen.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen spähte er die Kellertreppe hinab, doch auch dort sah er nur Schwarz.

Seine Ohren fingen ein leises Geräusch auf, und er hielt abrupt inne. War das ein Schritt gewesen? Das Rascheln von Kleidung? Ein Atmen? Im nächsten Moment raschelte erneut etwas, diesmal direkt hinter ihm, und es gab keine andere Erklärung. Er war nicht allein hier.

Ehe er herumwirbeln konnte, drückte sich etwas in seinen unteren Rücken. Es war klein und rund, ein harter Punkt, und instiktiv wusste Skinny, dass es die Mündung einer Waffe war.

Er hielt absolut still, vergaß sogar zu atmen.

„So, jetzt nehmen wir mal schön die Hände hoch“, sagte Cotta leise. Seine Stimme klang rau in der Dunkelheit, und unwillkürlich musste Skinny schlucken.

Wie in Zeitlupe hob er beide Hände. Jetzt bloß keine unbedachte Bewegung machen.

Der Lauf wurde ein bisschen nachdrücklicher gegen seinen Rücken gepresst.

„Zurück ins Wohnzimmer“, befahl Cotta. „Und komm nicht auf dumme Ideen.“

Ganz langsam bewegte Skinny sich, drehte an der Treppe ins Obergeschoss um und ging den Flur zurück. Die ganze Zeit blieb Cotta direkt hinter ihm, die Mündung verlor nicht einmal den Kontakt zu Skinny.

Erst im Wohnzimmer hielt Cotta inne, was Skinny erst zwei Schritte weiter bemerkte.

„Umdrehen und auf die Knie“, ordnete Cotta an, „Und schön die Hände oben lassen.“

Skinny gehorchte ohne zu Zögern.

Er konnte beobachten, wie sich der Schatten, der Cotta war, in den Sessel fallen ließ. Dann flammte die Stehlampe auf, und Skinny musste in der plötzlichen Helligkeit die Augen zusammen kneifen.

„Ach, du bists, Skinny“, stellte Cotta fest. Ein Hauch von Humor hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen. „Was zum Teufel suchst du hier?“

Immer noch geblendet blinzelte Skinny ihn an. Der Inspektor war in Jeans und einem weißen T-Shirt, den Revolver hielt er noch immer locker in der Hand. Inzwischen zeigte die Mündung jedoch auf den Boden, nicht mehr auf Skinny.

Vorsichtig ließ er die Hände sinken, und als Cotta es nicht kommentierte, legte er sie auf dem Schoß ab.

„Du solltest es wirklich besser wissen, als zu versuchen, bei mir einzubrechen“, sagte Cotta, und jetzt war da definitiv eine gewisse Belustigung in seinem Ton.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern, unwillkürlich hatte sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht geschlichen. „No risk, no fun“, erklärte er.

War es dumm gewesen, ausgerechnet bei Cotta einzusteigen? Wahrscheinlich. Aber gleichzeitig war er sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass die Sache für ihn sogar glimpflicher ausgehen könnte, wenn der Inspektor ihn erwischte, im Gegensatz zu einigen seiner Kollegen. Und das Schmunzeln, mit dem Cotta ihn bedachte, bestärkte ihn nur in der Annahme.

Beiläufig legte Cotta die Waffe auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch ab. Dann musterte er Skinny nachdenklich. „Was mach ich jetzt bloß mit dir, hm?“

Die Worte riefen eine ganz bestimmte Vorstellung in Skinny wach, und er leckte sich rasch über die Lippen. „Ich könnts irgendwie… wiedergutmachen?“, bot er an, und gab sich dabei alle Mühe, es so zweideutig wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Der Inspektor war ein verdammt attraktiver Mann, und er würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, ihm wäre so ein Szenario noch nie durch den Kopf gegangen.

Für eine Sekunde huschte Verwirrung über Cottas Gesicht, dann verstand er offenbar, worauf Skinny hinaus wollte.

„Skinny-“, setzte er an, schien jedoch nicht so richtig zu wissen, wie er den Satz zu Ende bringen sollte.

Wenn Skinny seinen Blick richtig deutete, war der Widerstand nur symbolisch.

Also grinste er noch ein bisschen breiter. „Tun Sie nicht so, als hätten Sie nicht schon mal drüber nachgedacht, mir ne Lehre zu erteilen.“

Einen Moment hatte Cotta seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht unter Kontrolle, und Skinny konnte die Zustimmung klar erkennen.

Vielsagend hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Du bist ein Quälgeist“, stellte Cotta fest. Aber er lächelte dabei.

Für einen langen Moment sahen sie sich nur an.

Dann seufzte Cotta, griff wieder nach dem Revolver und winkte nachlässig damit. „Dann beweg mal deinen Hintern her.“

Die Geste jagte ihm einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken und zufrieden rutschte er dichter an Cotta heran.


End file.
